doubtacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuyuuko Honpo
Fuyuuko Honpo is one of 26 students in Doubt Academy 3: Omega. They possess the title of Super High-School Level Cross-Country Runner. Fuyuuko is the culprit of the third chapter, and is executed for the murder of Elijah Devereux. During the ending of the game, her data is uploaded into a human clone, and she escapes Gaia with the rest of her class. Appearance Fuyuuko has a clear, small circle face and almond eyes. Her complexion is a bit tanned, coming from her mother’s Hungarian side mixing with her father’s. Her face easily gets red, even after a walk. Her champagne pink hair is put into hastily made braids,which is over a lilac and pink headband. She wears a faded lime track jacket with grey sweatpants. She also sports some red running sneakers. Her body can be described as curvy with very toned legs, while her feet and ankles are very bruised and covered in scars. Personality A girl who stays in the background of things, she enjoys having people talk to her and to socialize with others. Sometimes her short temper can drive others away, but in reality she is always longing for companionship. Anything that ends with her with another person makes her happy and satisfied. Keeping relationships, however, is a whole different story. Background Living in a cluttered room space with only her mother, Fuyuuko also enjoyed the outdoors. Camping, hiking, even riding BMX bikes, she would do anything to get out of the house and be free with only the dirt at her feet and the stars in the sky. She loved the outdoors so much that, after her mother confronted her with her bad sleeping habits, she decided to disobey her warnings and ran outside every night until she passed out. Her mother did get used to it, going out to the woods to find her daughter’s sleeping body, but she couldn’t handle it anymore. Fuyuuko was forced to live in her own house and to do something with that running that didn’t include pushing herself to sleep in the mud where wild animals can lurk about. She then took an interest in cross country, training for meets and winning all of them was her goal to show her mother she can actually do something for once. After that, she was a world renowned cross country runner, even beating the boy’s 10k run. It has become a part of her, and she will never let go of it. Doubt Academy 3: Omega the game never started rip Relationships neat Trivia *Fuyuuko loves scented candles, candy canes, every type of weather and season, the woods, energy drinks and staying awake. * She is now currently affiliated with Astral Cabal 3 and her talent is Pop Up Restaurant Owner. She is the 2nd character to be affiliated with a game after her debut in Doubt Academy. The first one is Koemi Takibana. ** Coincidentally, their moderators are affiliated with Astral Cabal and played in several games. Category:Characters Category:Doubt Academy 3: Omega Category:Deceased Category:Culprits Category:Executed Category:Female Students Category:Revived